


I Just Didn’t Expect That

by wackyjacqs



Series: Stargate Drabbles [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e01-02 Children of the Gods, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Part of a series of 100-word drabbles written for the ‘Stargate Drabbles Weekly Fic Challenge’ over on Tumblr (Week 3).
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Stargate Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380784
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	I Just Didn’t Expect That

**Author's Note:**

> Going way, _way_ back to week three of this challenge – which was last year – the three prompts to choose from were ‘ice', ‘lemons’, or ‘I just didn’t expect _that!’_. I chose the third option.

“Sir, is everything okay?”

Jack looked up to see Captain Samantha Carter watching him with part amusement, part concern as he retook his seat at the briefing table.

_Was it?_

He couldn’t help it; his gaze quickly, but involuntarily, traveled along Carter’s body before he forced himself to focus on her eyes… only to discover that he was really, _really_ starting to love the color blue.

“Huh.”

Sam’s lips twitched before Jack realized he’d spoken aloud.

“Everything’s fine, captain,” he lied as he gathered his files and returned her smile. “I just didn’t expect _that,_ ” he added under his breath.


End file.
